The present invention generally relates to a system incorporated in a computer for charging wireless peripheral devices during the shut down period of the computer.
Computers are operated by means of peripheral devices. The peripheral devices are connected to a computer by means of cables. The cables, however, interfere with the activity of a computer user and may hinder efficient use of the space in which the computer is installed. To overcome such a problem, wireless peripheral devices are developed. Each wireless peripheral device is assigned a particular identification code and is communicable with the computer via a particular communication channel in order to prevent interference with each other.
Since the wireless peripheral devices are not connected to the computer by cables, they require independent power sources, such as battery, to support their operation. The battery, however, has a very limited service life and thus must be replaced or recharged (for a rechargeable battery) constantly.
Thus, it is desired to have a charging system which allows the peripheral devices to be constantly charged for solving the above problems.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a charging system for constantly charging rechargeable wireless peripheral devices of a computer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for directly connecting a wireless peripheral device to a computer for resetting/identifying the communication channel and the identification code thereof.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a charging system comprising incorporated in a computer communicable through a predetermined communication channel with a wireless peripheral device having a predetermined identification code. The charging system includes a charging device mounted to and in electrical connection with the computer. The charging device has a positive terminal, a negative terminal and a reset terminal. A rechargeable device is mounted in the wireless peripheral device. The rechargeable device includes a positive terminal, a negative terminal and a reset terminal corresponding to and engageable with the terminals of the charging device. The wireless peripheral device is selectively attached to the computer with the terminals engage each other to conduct an electrical current from the computer to the rechargeable device of the peripheral device and to reset/identify the communication channel and the identification code.